


Smallfry

by alyshagoode



Category: shia lebeouf, the peanut butter falcon, the tax collector
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Painplay, Praise Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshagoode/pseuds/alyshagoode
Summary: Rosalie Lopez had been in the crime world for as long as she could remember. Her brother was one of the heads of the nations largest crime organizations, and he was the one to take care of her all her life. What happens when he finally lets her in on it, and even worse- with his best friend, Shia.
Relationships: Shia Lebeouf/OC
Kudos: 1





	Smallfry

Rosalie had never actually seen anything like this go down. She had been around this kind of environment all her life, but never in immediate danger and sure as hell not while her brother is in immediate danger. David was crouched behind the couch and Rose was in the closet, watching the scene unfold quietly. Four men in black suits were standing in the doorway, all with guns aimed right at her brothers head. They didn't know she was in the closet, although David could see her through a crack in the door. He held up one finger to her and brought it up against his lips before giving her a thumbs up. She nodded calmly and watched as he pulled out his phone. He typed something on it before raising his hands above his head and above the couch.

"Lopez! Come on out, man." The man yelled. They moved in closer to the couch before Lopez stood up. The two men on the outside of the formation moved in silently. Rosalie couldn't hear their feet on the ground. She stood with her hand over her mouth in shock. Was David really about to let this happen? Was somebody on the way? The two men each grabbed an arm and yanked David's head up the look at the men in front of him.

"You know who I am, yes?" David spat on the ground next to the mans feet. The man on David's left punched him in the face, bringing him down to his knees. The two men dragged him from behind the couch to directly in front of him.

"I'm choosing to take that as a yes. Which means you know why we are here. You killed my father, Lopez. So we are going to kill you the same way. Slow and painfully." David looked up into the man's eyes and Rosalie searched around the pantry, looking for anything to help out. Her eyes caught the knife block to her left. She grabbed 4 and waited. She always liked to practice for when this day came, the day where David would be dumb enough to piss off 4 armed men without being armed himself. She had gotten pretty good at throwing the knives. "You won't do shit." David yelled, attempting to stand up before the two guards pushed him back down. David looked at something behind the man in front before grinning. He stared up at the man and whispered "Surprise".

The all four men looked at the door and Rosalie took her chance. She busted the pantry door open and the men turned to look at her. She threw the knives and his them all dead in the chest before she heard 4 gunshots ring out. The men fell to the floor, all seemingly at the same time. David rose to his feet and smiled a bloody smile, reaching his arms out to hug someone. Rosalie stared in shock, not quite registering anything. She looked at David and the man he was hugging. "Oh, it's the asshole." She muttered before even processing what just happened. "Shut it, Rose. He just saved our lives." David reached out to hug her as well, but her eyes were locked on David's best friend's. Shia, the resident asshole who just happened to feel the same way about Rosalie. She looked him up and down shamelessly before closing her eyes and hugging her brother back. She pulled away first, wiping the blood off his face. "What in the fuck just happened?" She asked, eyes glancing between Shia and David.


End file.
